My Hero Assassination
by Shaded Cat
Summary: Assassins and heroes. Opposite ends of a moral spectrum, yet also incredibly similar in their most primal states. Each however started as childeren, and for most, started as students. What happens when the world's deadliest class of almost highschoolers fall into the world of the world's most promising high schoolers? Well, Korosensei doesn't have enough tentacles to keep everythin
1. Chapter 1

There was a rip in the fabric of the universe. A literal rip, like reality was paper and someone sneezed while holding it. Which wasn't completely wrong in how this happened.

A person by the name of… Well, let's call them Whoopps, for soon to be obvious reasons. Whoop's quirk was to make "small" rips in the fabric of reality. It was certainly an interesting quirk, no doubt a powerful one, that was if they decided to be a hero, or even a villain.

Tear was neither of those. While they admired heroes, and knew that they had little incentive to go into a life of petty or serious crime, they bare to do either. He instead wanted to be a book store owner, using their quirk to store all the books they've collected and bringing them out whenver their customers needed them. They

They opened up their shop near the famed UA Hero academy with the implication that those prospecting students would see their shop and see their wide assortment of books. From reference texts, to fictional stories, to guides and howtoes.

Then while they was tearing open a hole in reality, a common thing they did in the confines of either their shop or their home, to find their own personal collection, thhey sneezed and made it six times as wide as the tears were normally.

Their holes were around the same size as a book, fit enough for varying size, but at the most eight inches in diameter. They've never tried to rip bigger, nor wanted too. Too many thoughts of, "oh my, what would happen if I..." and "What if something came out?" filled their head at night for a good portion of their life. Today however, they would see what would happen if they ripped bigger.

When they ripped this big hole… Things connected in strange ways, and things were brought into this world that were not entirely books. They were right about one thing, something would come out. It wasn't books, and it wasn't monsters... Well, not technically.

 **-1-**

Nagisa felt a dull throbbing headache come on. Groaning, he tried to remember the reason for why such a thing would be affecting him.

He had shown up to class, everyone was already there. Korosensei had arrived as per usual, this time with an ice cream from San Francisco in America. He called roll, easily avoiding a half hearted attempt at assination by Karma, who rigged several firecrackers under his chair to release chaff of anti-sensei material. Karasuma sensei showed up to say something with Irina, and then…

"Nagisa, get off of me please…" He looked down and let out a shout of shock as he found himself straddling a dizzy Kayano. He quickly scrambled off of her and helped her sit up. She seemed to be dazed as she began to mumble incoherantly and lean on him for support.

"Jeez, what hit me?"

"I haven't felt this bad since Korosensei flew me to Africa."

It seemed everyone in 3-E was feeling the same pain as Nagisa felt, though in varying degrees. Coughing from the billowing smoke and dust filling his lungs, he tried to swipe it away. Standing with Kayano in tow, he knelt her against a large rock before going to try and clear rumble and rocks off students who had yet to wake up. He saw Karma help an unconscious Terasaka, taking a large rock off his midsection. He helped up a groping Okajima, who had came dangerously close to groping the front of Nakarmu's chest, but she was luckily pulled away by Yada, who had asked her to help find where Ritsu was.

Eventually the students of 3-E found each of their members, with surprisingly minimal injuries. There was still a search for Korosensi, Karasuma, and Irina even as the smoke above began to thin out. In fact, it thinned enough that Nagisa noticed dark silhouettes behind the thin veneer of the smoke.

"Hey? Anyone alive in there?" A voice called out. Nagisa wiped his eyes before noticing a hand stick out through the dust.

How are people already here? He thought before accepting the hand. It must be some of Karasuna-sensei's colleagues…

Nagisa didn't think much farther as he pulled up and out of the smoke and greeted his savior. Or would have, if the sight that greeted him didn't make his blood run cold.

A giant lizard like thing stood in front of him. Long snout and scaly skin glistening in the sun as he held Nagisa up.

"Hey kid, don't you know its rude to scream at your saviors?" The rather civilized response the lizardman gave Nagisa didn't seem to dissuade him screaming as he tried to thrash and pull himself from the lizardman's grip. "H-Hey kid! I'm g-gonna drop you if—"

He was cut short when Nagisa, on instinct, kicked him in the throat and pulled his arm free from the man's grip. Feet planting on the lizard man's shoulders, he vaulted off of him and went back into the smoke.

Rolling on the ground, he pulled hismefl to his feet as he saw his friends and classmates pick each other up. He saw Karasuna-sensei and Irina carrying a swaying Korosensei and a Terasaka hauling both Hazama and Itona on his shoulders, though he himself looked worse for wear.

"Nagisa? What's wrong?" He turned to see a Sugino approach him.

"G-Gaint Lizards!" He screamed in response. Normally he was more composed than so. However, any sort of person, no matter what age, race, or mental fortidute and capacity to control their emotions, could ever not react on baser insticts at the sight at that many teeth.

Just as he said so, a strong gust of wind blew the dust over their heads, blowing away what was left of the thinning cloud. It reveal they were in a crater, and above them and standing on the what remained of a building of some kind were several interesting characters.

Bipedal animal human hybrids, people with extra appendages, extra animalistic features, people with alien like features, people that had wings, people that were smaller than him, people of every shape, size, and other things that were not meant to be on a human body.

All of class 3-E starred in absolute shock and horror stared.

It's like we found Korosensei's planet! They thought.

All of the sudden, a figure dropped from the sky. She wore an orange and blue spandex which accented her large bosom, and her long blond hair was parted by two large blue horns appearing out of the side of her head. A partial domino mask covered her eyes and she stood in the center of the cleared hole.

She had a calm look as she stood in the center.

"Mt. Lady is here to help!" The woman shouted. All of Class 3-E stared at her in absolute and complete bafflement. One thing screamed in their minds as they stared at this figure.

Who the hell is this lady?!

Korosensi soon got everyone's attention as he coughed. One tentacled arm standing up as he slithered out of Karasuna and Irina's grasp. Standing on his own feet, he faced the blond woman in front of him.

"Hello there, it seems we've been brought your dimension. I do apologize for our intrusion," he coughed. He slumped over after saying so, his body turning into mush from the strain.

"KOROSENSEI!"

 **-2-**

"They're… Interdimensional travelers?" Shouto Aizawa stared as Cementoss nodded his head. The large hero looking rather tense as he indicated towards the collection of people that were currently resting in Recovery Girl's infirmary.

Half an hour into the start of his morning, he had been called on his emergency number by Cementoss. He was told the most bizarre and albeit fascination news in his life.

"Aizawa come to school quick! The paramedics dropped off Interdimensional travelers into our infirmary!"

And ten minutes later, the normally energy conserving man was in UA. Snipe meeting him just inside the gate to show him to the special examination room that Recovery Girl had for when patients needed to be observed for medical anomalies.

"And we know this… How?"

"All-Might got the initial idea when the tentacle one there," Cementoss pointed towards the yellow multilimbed person currently on a bed and snoring, "said so. Afterwards, Ectoplasm went through some records and found that the person who owned the building had a quirk. Dimensional rift." Aizawa could already feel a headache overcome his senses as he gripped the bridge of his nose.

"I ran background checks on all of them, and not a single one came back with anything. They just popped into existence." Aizawa could feel the headache intensify. "And even more so, that tentacle guy, he's also from their world. When I asked him about quirks, he looked just as confused as the others when I asked him if they had any."

"So not only are they from a different dimension, their dimension also doesn't have quirks?" Cementoss nodded before Aizawa let out a deep sigh.

"See if you can check in with the other countries. It probably won't go anywhere, but at this point anything can happen." Cementoss nodded. "Also see if they are any records if this sort of thing has happened before." Another nod before he began to walk out of the room. "And see if we can locate the Dimensional ripper!" Cementoss popped his head back in once more before nodding and leaving Aizawa alone.

First the League of Villains were targeting his kids and All-Might, then All-Might beat One-For-All, and now he had to deal with the idea that people from another dimension were here. He liked it better when the Villains were attacking, at least then there were less kids liable to be hurt.

"Hey! Hey! Anyone in their?" Aizawa turned to see a red headed boy with a starling pair of golden eyes knocking on the one-way glass. "Anyone at all?"

"Karma, stop tapping on the class," a blue haired… Person pleaded as they helped a larger bodied girl sit up to drink some water.

"Yeah, yeah, got it Nagisa."

Karma and Nagisa… Odd names. Aizawa thought.

"Oi! Let us out of here!" His eyes flicked to another boy, large in body though it seemed to be mainly muscle mass. His bicolored hair shined with sweat as he pushed on the door out of the infirmary.

"Terasaka! Stop that!"

"Hell no! I don't know where we are, or why were in here! I want some damn answers!" The boy yelled as he pushed on the door. Then his body glowed before a red aura seemed to surround his body before he pushed once more. Aizawa stared with comically large eyes as the door broke down from the boy's strength.

That was double fitted titanium alloy door with five layer brass and steel hinges. A normal person shouldn't be able to… Oh great. This kid has a quirk. Deciding that doing nothing would only serve to make more things break, Aizawa stood up and quickly pushed a button which lowered the one way glass mirror.

Every one of the Dimensional travelers stared as Aizawa stepped over the low wall which now separated them with the observational room.

"No doubt all of you have questions, as do I, however," he sat cross legged in front of them now. Pulling his hair back so his eyes were exposed. "Let's start with introductions. I'm Shouto Aizawa, I'm a hero and also a teacher for heroes."

"… Like a superheros?" A boy with a shaved head asked. A girl with short hair and gymnast body elbowed him in the gut.

"I'm Karasuma Tadaomi," the serious looking man in what was once a pressed suit introduced himself. "You're speaking Japanese?"

"This is Japan," was Aizawa's immediate reply. A look of relief seemed to cross all of the traveler's faces.

They must also have a Japan… This makes things simpler then.

"I'm Irina Jelavic," the buxom blond woman breathed as she leaned on the arm of the man. Karasuna seemed to twitch in annoyance before resigning himself to this fate.

I'm getting an odd sense of deja vu…

"I'm Korosensei," the yellow tentacled man said jovially as he woke up from his nap.

More déjà vu…

"Students, it's rude to not to introduce yourselves. For expediency, introduce yourselves in class order."

So they're also a class… Of some kind.

"Karma Akabane." The red headed one from before greeted with an oddly unsettling smile.

"Yuma Isogai." A boy with a cowlick stated.

"Taiga Okajima," the shaven head boy stated.

Soon all of the kids gave out their names. Some added tidbits, like their age or what they liked.

For middle school students, they seem exceptionally mature… And adaptable.

"Right, to answer the previously stated question; yes, Superheroes. All though, I don't think there are any other heroes aside from those. My turn to ask my own question; what are you all doing here?"

"I can state that we have no idea how or why we got here," Korosensei spoke up. "My students and I were conducting classes like usual before something faster than what most could see opened up in the middle of the classroom. Even my eyes could barely make it out, something like a giant lightning bolt. However, in an effort to protect my students and colleagues from potentially harmful effects it might cause, I gathered everyone in a tight group before covering them with my body." Everyone stared at Korosensei. The damage in which the dimensional travel caused would have killed them were it not for his act.

"Now, answer my question; do you know the cause of why we're here?" Aizawa continued as he filed that fact away for later consideration.

"Yes. Though this is only my preliminary theory. Someone from our dimension tore a hole in the dimensions, bridging the two worlds briefly. However, in that briefest rip, it was able to bring you all into this dimension," Aizawa stated.

"Wait, that can happen?" Sugaya shouted in surprise.

"Like I said, it is only my preliminary theory. We, ourselves, don't know how or why this happened." Aizawa cleared his throat before looking at Terasaka, the boy who broke the door down earlier. "Tell me, do people in your world naturally have… Powers?"

All of the students shook their head.

"Powers are normally the result of experimentation and the resulting hubris of man trying to meddle in things which he himself has no experience in…" Itona muttered darkly.

He and Tokoyami would make **great** conversational partners…

"Am I to assume that means it's no?" Another group nod from them cemented Aizawa's understanding.

"Good. Then that means that Tersaka-san shouldn't have been able to open a deadbolted titanium alloy and five layered brass and steel hinged door," Aizawa stated seriously as he pointed to the hanging door.

"Holy shit Terasaka!"

"Heh, I knew he was all brawn no brain…"

"What was that Karma!"

Aizawa stared as Terasaka went to grab Karma. He would have grabbed him, had the red haired boy not seemed to turn into black mist at the slightest touch, only to reform a ways away with a look of absolute shock evident on his face.

Oh no… No no no no… Aizawa thought as he stared at 3-E. Please. No.

"Hayami-chan!" Nakaoaka screamed as she pointed to said quiet girl. "You're standing on a wall!"

"Huh?" The pig tailed girl looked confused before looking down and realizing that she was parallel with the floor.

"Why is everything so close up?"

"What the—Why am I polka dotted?!"

"Why is everything being converted into words?"

"Hey? Where did Hazama go?"

"Yo check it out, I can make my phone float."

"Did Itona always have... A metal arm?!"

"This… This a problem…" Aizawa muttered in horror at the sights before him.

"I know. These kids are gonna use these powers to kill me," Korosensei stated as he sat next to Aizawa. The hero looked to the side with wide eyes. "Assassins and super powers are an absolutely terrifying combinations."

"Your students are what, trying to what you?!"

"… Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that…"

These kids are assassins! They're trying to KILL him! What else?!

"That's enough!" A large and commanding shout erupted from Karasuna. And like the commanding power he had, the very nature of gravity listened to him as everyone felt a force like a gravity chamber on a certain shounen anime. Upon realizing what was happening, Karasuna froze up in surprise and then did the gravity levels return.

"… I'm supposed to be a teacher…."

 **-3-**

Midoriya was currently having a normal day. Today had been the first week after all of Class 1-A had moved into the student dorms on campus. The first few days were strange. Many of them weren't used to sharring such a grand space with others that were not family. For obvious reasons, Yaoyorozu was used to sharing such space with strangers. However, Iida seemed rather controlling over the way in which dishes were cleaned when they ate, something about how it was the most efficient method.

It was the general consensus that Kirishima, Hagakure, and Uraraka be in charge of cooking. No one dared try to mess with Midoriya's room. Depth preception was impossible in Tokoyami's room. And that Bakugou could only be woken up by Kirishima or Iida, as they were the least likely ones to be hit by an explosion he "accidentally" let loose when waking up.

Yes, it was an average day. A filling breakfast by the cooking trio, a pleasant stroll to morning classes. Everyone sat in their seats waiting for Aizawa-sensei to either pop up from the ground or fall in from the ceiling tiles in his trademark sleeping bag.

Iida was already commenting towards the fact that Bakugou had his feet on the desk. Tokoyami was leaning on the wall with a brooding expression. Satou however had baked cookies the ealier night and were sharing them with the girls.

Izuku was talking to Kirishima, Uraraka, and Tsuyu about quirks and general things. Yes, it was an average day. Until it was not.

"-ook! I'm teleporting!" A loud voice cheered. The girl who shouted had long blond hair and wore a school uniform of some kind, a gray skirt and a yellow cardigan. The thing however that was surprising to everyone though was that stood atop of Bakugou's head, who surprisingly, didn't blow her up yet!

"... Whoops." And just as quick as she had come, she was gone. The only thing? She had taken Bakugou with her. Everyone stared in absolute shock before Bakugou and the girl had popped back once more. This time however another person was brought instead, a girl with short orange hair and an athletic build.

"Hi! I'm Hinano Kurahashi! We're sorry for taking your classmate and we're returning him!" The girl with orange hair said. The blond leaned over and whispered in her ear, while Bakugou still looked catatonic and wide eyes. "Also Aizawa-sensei says he'll be here in ten minutes with a full explanation later!"

And like that the two popped away once more, this time leaving Bakugou. Everyone in 1-A stared as the normally rancorous teen was rendered silent.

"Hey Bakugou, what... What was that about?" Kirishima asked, trying to feign some sort of normalcy in his voice. It wasn't convincing to anyone.

Bakugou turned his head and faced Kirishima.

"I'm gonna need some fucking asprin…" He said before looking with a far away look.

"WHAT HAPPENED!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tense would not be a word to describe the situation in which these classes of different world's, different Japan's, were in. Tenuous would be a more apt description of the situation.

For class 3-E, they felt disconnected. The bomb dropping of not being in their own dimension, that was too much. Some of them broke down, others sulked silently, and almost everyone was catatonic or non-responsive for a while and in little ways. Yes the idea that a majority of them had discovered they had "superpowers" had been thrilling enough.

For around five minutes. Then the news that the person that had the ability to bring them here had not resurfaced yet brought a crushing weight upon them at their situation. Followed by the eventual understanding that no one knew how to get home really aided in the air of despondence on many.

Terasaka, the loudest and by far the most vocal at any time, sat himself down on a wall. His face in his hands. Karma became even more aloof, yes he could have participated in conversations of some kind, but he was seen to be vastly affected by the turn of events.

The adults were not spared in the situation. Korosensei was left in a weakened state, confined to a bed as several of his tentacles still seemed to be regenerating, albeit a slower and weakened pace. It took all of Karasuma's military training to not break down at some point, but seeing the distress on the children hardened his resolve. However there was a wall somewhere that had a good chunk missing, and he had to have his hand wrapped in bandages and taken somewhere else. Irina had cried for some time before she sobered up and tried to console some of the others. A professional, even if past actions suggest otherwise. Regardless, she had left with Karasuma after suddenly collapsing. Everyone began to get even more nervous at their current situation.

One person who seemed the least disturbed at the situation however, was Itona.

The tinkering boy had his mind focusing on other things, despite the common problem which everyone shared. Yes he had no idea how to get home, however home for him had been an empty apartment with no family. He had yet to find his mother or father, no warm comforting embrace waiting for him, nor an awaited knuckle biting anxiety of people whom care for him day after day he was gone. Really, everyone who could or is caring for him are in this very room.

So while everyone else was wishing they had their family with them, he only lamented the fact he didn't have his bed to sleep in anymore. On a whim, he decided to finally analyze his "quirk", as those of this dimension call these powers which manifest from their bodies.

His right arm and other select parts of his body was now completely mechanical, or rather biomechnical. He flexed and admired the tensioned joints and electric wiring running up and down the length of his wrist and shoulder. When he closed his right eye, his left had a thin glowing hue which had an HUD within it. He looked under his shirt to notice that while his torso's skin was human in nature, he knew there was something different about his lungs.

When he felt his phone vibrate, he already knew who it was before evening flipping it open. Only one person had his number and had the capability to access his phone despite being in a dimension where his carrier potentially wasn't around.

"Good afternoon Ritsu."

"Good afternoon Itona." The pink haired AI sent him a smile as she posed on the wall paper of his phone, using his email and phone call apps as a chair. An odd image came to his mind of an anime he saw once before he shook his head. "Is something wrong?" Ritsu continued seeing him shake.

"Nothing," he replied monotonously. Normally that would be the extent of their conversations. She was too good at being human to be a simple AI, and he was too mechanical (now more literally than figuratively) to continue the conversation. However a thought did enter his mind this time.

"Ritsu, have you found your main unit yet?" The girl shook her head, a look of unhappiness on her face.

"Unfortunately there seems to be a magnetic field separating me from my potential searching capabilities." A large sigh bubble exited her mouth as she draped herself on his apps. Her skirt rode up a little, no doubt oversight on her part but Itona always wondered about the AI...

Standing up, he walked over to the person whom was watching them currently. A rather odd man with what looked to be an antiquated gasmask over his face and a cowboy hat. He also noted the six-shooter strapped at his hip and the spurs on his boots. Itona recalled that the man introduced himself as "Snipe". Before sitting down and reading his book.

Truly an odd sight for anyone.

"Excuse me," he got the attention of the man away from the book he was reading ("Holiday" Itona made out). "I need to use the restroom."

"Sure, let me get someone first." The man spoke Japanese perfectly, and perhaps that was the most surprising thing Itona noted with the man.

Snipe knocked on the door he sat next too, poking his head out and talked to someone outside. He balanced precariously on two pegs of his chair. If he was Karma, he would have tipped the chair a little. If he was Nagisa he could have easily slipped under the man's visage and walked out, probably. If he was Tera-baka, he probably would have slammed open the door and walked with an unnecessary cockiness. Maybe if he was Nakamura, he would have tried to eavesdrop on them.

However he was Itona, and stood there expectantly without even an attempt at eavesdropping. Patiently, noting hoe the HUD of his eye seemed to give him some sort of stats of the man. Height, weight, age; though that last was one said it was an estimated.

"Alright kid, follow me." Snipe stood up now, opening the door and walked out with Itona . Someone in a thick trench coat and an opaque face passed by them and took Snipe's task. He, being Snipe, lead Itona by the jingle of his spurs. 'Jingle jangle. Jingle jangle'.

Hm. Guess they were real...

"Right here kid," Snipe gestured to restroom. "Do your business and go back afterwards. You remember the route, yeah?" Itona nodded before Snipe walked away as Itona walked in.

He had no intention to enter the bathroom to use it. That was a ploy, a simple one and altogether not malicious. However a ploy it was, and for reason.

Itona flipped his phone open to see Ritsu once more interacting with his background. This time however she was hiding behind the apps, notably covering her eyes with his notes and internet browser. Pulling them so they stacked over each other.

"What are you doing?"

"Itona has taken me into the male restroom. Kyah, how scandalous!" The AI squealed with mirth as she peaked an eye from the apps, intent on a reaction. All she got was a quirk of an eyebrow and maybe a confused blink from Itona, thought that could have been his reaction.

"Can you try and locate your main unit now?" Itona asked. Ritsu giggled before pushing the apps aside.

"Nope!" She sang. Another emotionless blink before Ritsu looked over his shoulder. "The signal seems to be coming from the very walls of the rooms. Maybe outside would be a better bet." He turned around to see a high window, though it had a window on it. "B-But it it's not like I'm asking you or anything!" Ritsu's long twin stream hair became pigtails when she said that, and she turned her head away with a haughty huff.

A tsundere program subroutine? Probably for people like Terasaka and Takeyabashi. She probably needs a clear undiluted signal... but how to open the window. An idea sprung into Itona's mind. How is this supposed to go again?

"Hold on, let me try something." Ritsu's eyes widened as she saw Itona roll up the sleeve of his mechanical arm.

"Itona, what are you attempting?" Before he could respond, Itona felt a pinch in his mechanical limb. Similar to a rubber band being flicked against sensitive skin, Itona winced more out of surprise than pain before he his arm began to change. Well, really his finger, his pinky finger.

Now poking out of the bottom pad was a small blue burner, over the tip which had now become an open nozzle. His finger had become a miniature acetate torch.

"I-I didn't know you could do that," she gasped. Her memorization at this development missed the flicker of pain Itona felt as an innumerable streams of calculations flowed from his eye. He closed it and it shut off immediately.

"Neither did I..." He said with his voice carrying its usual cadence, his other hand went to his pocket to pulled out his welding goggles and slipped them on.. Then he concentrated a bit and the acetate torch burned lightly. Then his eyes went to the mirror.

The flames easily melted the glasses, turning it a molten red as he cut a large human sized square. Even though he had to pull himself up to torch through it, the task felt effortless to him. Physical exertion, while not his forte in class, was simple this time around and his less than familiarity with the tool gave him a challenge in terms of technicality. He wondered what other tools he could pull from his Swiss-army arm of his.

Once the ghost of a square was cut through, the torched reverted back to his finger and Itona's arm easily grabbed the molten glass before it could fall and shatter below. He ran a sink and cooled it down without shattering it. Then he eyed the window before he climbed out, phone in his opposite flesh hand.

"I-Itona, what are you planning on doing? We are on the fourth floor, approximately," Ritsu warned. She was swinging red labeled warning signs as Itona easily wiggled his way through the hole he made. Any sense of vertigo that would normally affect a person as they looked down was completely lost on a boy who had to climb a literal mountain to get to class, and that was on a good day.

He let his mind simply breathe in this fresh air, not recycled by vents before he pulled his body all the way out of the hole. Less than a second into a freefall and Ritsu screaming was heard before Itona latched onto the window with his mechanical hand and held on tight.

"-Aaaaaaah!"

"Ritsu!" The AI ceased her squealing as she stared back at intense white iris eyes. Behind them was a blue sky and cirrocumulus cloud drifting lackadaisically. "Can you connect now?"

"H-Huh?" A light blush stained her cheeks as her processor tried to translate what Itona meant.

Connect? With what? Lack of functional data. Error. Error. 404-Cannot be foun-

"Ritsu, can you locate your main unit now?" Itona continued. Ritsu blinked. Itons wondered if she froze, could an AI freeze? He hypothesized not, they should be able to enact a subroutine to bypass that error. "We are outside with a clear connection. You should be able to locate your main unit now." She seemed to clear up now.

"Give me just a second Itona. This should be a piece of cake~" With that, Ritsu hopped into car on his background and drove out of screen. He wondered how much of that was necessary before a realization came to Itona.

How was he meant to get Ritsu back inside? And even more, how was he supposed to get back inside?

 **-1-**

Nedzu chuckled as he read the hastily written reports that "Korosensei" had written, on tissue paper no less. How or why he had tissue paper on him was a conundrum which Nedzu would question on another day. Right now his current focus was on the student profiles.

"Ho ho, interesting. Interesting and exciting all of them..." Nedzu chuckled to himself as his tea balanced off the tip of his shoe. A knock came from the door prior to its opening and revealed All-Might.

Ever since the All For One event, the man has been coming to the Principle's Office namely on attempting to aid in whatever he can. It's mostly been extra paperwork and filings that Nedzu usually does himself, but deputized the depowered hero to be his pseudo-Vice Principle.

"Principle, reports from our X-Ray Hero consultation has revealed nothing anatomically extremely amongst our... Inter-dimensional visitors. Except for the rapid development of quirks, there's nothing out of the ordinary." A bloody cough from All-Might ceased his words before he wiped his mouth. "And likewise; America, Great Britain, and other countries have no other record of our visitors in their databases."

"What about that Dimensional ripped? Though with a quirk like that, one wonders why and where they had been hiding all this time," Nedzu mused. His tail brought his tea cup to his lips from a quick sip as All-Might shuffled through some reports.

"No trace of them with the preliminary searches; however we're calling in tracking and wide array locational specialists for this. As for why they hadn't acted before, well it seems that many residents near ground zero had stated that the DR had always been more of a clerk than a hero," All-Might read out. He set the reports on Nedzu's desk before collapsing in a chair.

"Tired?" All-Might nodded before coughing once more. This round sounded noticeably much more wet than the last, continuing for several seconds before subsiding. By now his mouth has been filled with blood, and he used a handkerchief to wipe it away. "A teacher isn't an easy job."

"Choosing between jumping into a burning building or teaching; I'd choose the burning building," All-Might resounded.

"Even without your quirk?"

"Even then!" He grinned a little. "Most of my bulk was from alt-form, however I trained my body myself so I have at least... One one-hundredth of my original strength." To prove a point, he held up an arm to show off a rather lack lusted bicep. Nedzu only chuckled, finding no other reaction but that fitting for the proclamation.

"Don't sell yourself short now. You're doing rather well, the students listen to you, and that is a main thing."

"I just wish I could offer more for them."

"Your presence and experience are doing a just job already. Speaking of which, how are they?"

"As of now, all but two have their provisional licenses. Bakugou and Todoroki however lack them, notably due to Bakugou's unwavering desire for combat prowess over everything else, and Todoroki's own inner struggle."

"Any thoughts of improvement for them?"

"Only time can tell whether or not they can overcome this..." A solemn look overcame his face as memories began to play out. "All we can do is make sure they're minds are sound should either begin to lose their footing on the path of being a hero... With the pillar of strength gone, the world needs several strings in order to tie in civility."

"Hm. Perhaps you should have been an actor or a poet instead of a hero. You seem to have knack for the abstract and the theatrical." All-Might sputtered out a responce before Nedzu hopped off his desk and onto All-Might's shoulder.

"Come now, no doubt Bakugou and the rest of the class has no doubt stewed enough in curiosity over whom our new guests are. It is time to speak to them about the matter." All-Might exited the office, Nedzu already brewing a new cup of tea on his shoulder.

"And the rest of the classes?"

"Let's keep it between the two hero courses for now." The two approached 1-A's door. From the windows, one could see all students were present and that they seem to be in the midst of their free period, it seemed the incident prior was on the minds of them as they seem to be a deep discussion.

All-Might opened the door and the class' chatter fizzled out as he walked with Nedzu on his shoulder. He inwardly panicked at the looks were giving him; being without his usual bulk still made him feel self-conscious.

"Students, no doubt you have my wonderful questions!" Nedzu laughed as he hopped of All-Might shoulder onto the desk. Pulling a summersault in the air, he landed in a perfect "T" before continuing. "However we, the staff and faculty of Yuuei likewise has minimal information in regards to the situation. So with that in mind, any questions?"

Almost everyone raised their hands once Nedzu stopped speaking. Their faces filled to the brim with curiosity trying burst forth. Nedzu looked up to All-Might, who eventually got what his boss was implying.

"U-Uh, Tokoymai-kun?"

"Who was the strange intruder who both took and brought back Bakugou?"

"Eh, well, her name is Nakamura Rio. Third year middle school student... From another dimension." Before even more confusion could be wrought, All-Might pivoted towards another hand. "Yaoyorozu-kun, your question?"

"Do the events have anything to do with the disappearance of Portal Bookstore?"

"Huh? Well, yes actually. That place is the ground zero for all the events which transpired. Hanta-kun?"

"Does she have a quirk?" All-Might sent a look towards Nedzu, however the animal just laughed and drank his tea.

"Initially, no. It seems that quirks in her world are non-existent; much like the pre-hero days." All-Might paused before he remembered something. This of course came with a coughing fit. "However there are individuals whom have appearances and abilities one could ascribe to a quirk."

"Any other que-" The door was wrenched open. Standing in its opening was Ectoplasm. Out of breath and disarrayed, he looked within the classroom befoer standing straight up with a wild look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Our, uh, visitors? Yeah, they left the examination room."

Shock ran through All-Might, who promptly began to devolve in a fit of bloody coughing, but for Nedzu, he merely let out an amused chuckle before setting down his stea.

"Students!" Nedzu snapped towards the poised high schoolers front of him. "Today's lesson shall be extremely difficult, but a worthwhile exercise. I cannot give you the full details as to why our visitors are here, but know that the dangers of our world are completely foreign to them. Likewise, their quirks are of a danger to themselves as they have not had the lifetime of counseling and tutelage to control them. Locate and aid these students should they be in any trouble!" And like that, the prospectful heroes of class 1-A bolted out of their seats in search of these other students.

"Priciple, if I may," All-Might coughed, "but these students were trained by an elite special forces soldier as well as were trained to hunt and evade a creature who could see, move, and think at mach speeds. I fear they only reason they stayed in that room was of their own volition, and if they wanted out, it would be very hard pressed for our students to find them."

"And that's why this is an astute exercise for them! What other way to teach than to place an ever-eluding goal to strive for."

 **-2-**

It had been wholly Karma and Terasaka's idea, the two people in class with pride and gall enough to do what needed to be done. Though their reasons might've been different, Karma wanted to just cause some problems and Terasaka wouldn't let part of his group just up and disappear, they both wanted out. Karasuma would have settled them all down, had he been there. However without him, the class' troublemakers devolved into an escaping mindset.

And so did the rest of class.

They kept this thought away from their teachers, knowing they too had some issues in regards to their situation to ponder about. However even with just them, they could easily find a way to escape the room.

"Damnit Karma!" Terasaka roared as said boy had poked him for the nth time. Karma only smirked before gesturing to his hand, now a withering collection of reddened mist.

"Oh how could I do that? I don't even have a hand, you know." Karma's patronizing voice was as clear as day, and Terasaka's anger was easily masked. Or not, judging by the rough shove he gave Karma.

"Knock if off you two," Isogai stated, standing up and standing between the two. However it seemed that his plea fell on deft ears, as Karma had taken a swing at Terasaka. It hit the boy, and sent careening into Nagisa, who fell onto the person who was meant to watch them in place of "Cowboy-san". This "Ghostface-san", let out a surprised shout when Nagisa fell on him. Both fumbled a bit before Nagisa was helped up by Kayano and Rio, who easily pulled the keys of Ghostface.

"Are you alright kid?" The man asked as he turned towards Nagisa. He nodded before someone let out a pained shout.

"Ah! My stomach! My stomach is killing me!" Muramatsu wailed as he clutched his gut. Both Yada and Nakamura were hunched over him and tried to stir him, but he only spasmed and began to foam at the mouth.

"He needs help!"

"I don't know what's going on with him!"

Ghostface, or rather Ectoplasm, stared with shock and horror. Sure it looked like nothing, but these kids were from another world, another dimension! For all he knew, this could be a side effect of dimensional travel. This could be the precursor to the deaths of every one of them!

Making a clone of himself, Ectoplasm lifted Muramatsu and began to rush to find Recovery Girl. This left the duplicate to watch the students after it shut and locked the door behind the original. Now did the plan begin.

Karma was the main focal point and what was meant to start it all, as his quirk seemed to be the one which could be the only one which had a semblance of control. He learned that the mist that his hand was, wasn't just any mist. It was something he himself was actually well knowledge in, pepper spray. The burning acidic gas which could bring down even the greatest of men.

Terasaka threw him, Karma, at Ectoplasm's clone. That part wasn't supposed to happen, however Terasaka thought that the little change wouldn't hinder the plan too much. Karma still got to the Hero, and his quirk did affect the clone. However Terasaka didn't know he had his quirk activated and threw Karma with much greater force than expected and actually turned Ectoplam's clone back into, well, ectoplasm.

To their credit they didn't seem all that surprised at what they say. Then again, they all saw how the clone was made, what they didn't expect was for Karma's whole arm to disintegrate into the red mist.

"Well this is getting more and more troublesome," Karma remarked as he stared a his mist arm. "Nagisa if this gets any worse, put wasabi in all of Terasaka's lunch, kay?"

His friend didn't comment, instead, he went over to the door as Sugino and Isogai helped up Karma. With a click the door was open. Korosensei weakly pulled himself together and looked towards his students.

"I won't tell you to not go, as I have no way to enforce that you'll follow my direction, however I will say this," he paused before coughing. "Stay safe. Who knows what dangers currently infest this world. It may be Japan, but it isn't ours. Find Itona before any harms comes to him." With a nod, the students of Kunugigaoka Middle School 3-E class fled the classroom to look for Itona.

Meanwhile said student was hanging outside the window still, wondering how long he's been out there.

I should have brought a book… Or not dropped my phone...


	3. Chapter 3

**This is not how I wanted this to end up being...**

* * *

"Midoriya..."

"Yes Iida?"

"Do we even know what the people we're looking for look like?"

Midoriya Izuku and Iida Tenya both stopped in their tracks as they realized the vital information they were missing in this "locate and secure"-esque quest given by Principle Nedzu. While they had been given some permission to use their quirks should the situation arise, the task of actually locating all twenty seven third year middle school students proved to be incredibly challenging, bordering on maddening.

First of all, they had seen neither hair nor shadow of any of them. With the full-lock down protocol Yuuei employed to keep the students and stand in and everyone else out the total search area was reduced within school grounds. Even then however, no one could find any trace of the kids.

Even with Sero three-dimensional mobility, Iida's speed, and Kouda's animal scouts scouring Yuuei's grounds, everything came up to nothing. It was almost like they vanished into thin air (which one of them could with their quirk but that's not the same thing) if it weren't for the fact the motion sensors kept on detecting movements which were always in the opposite area class 1-A's students were searching.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"

Bakugou's scream and corresponding explosion mirrored everyone's moral at the current rate the previous plan of centralized searching for class 3-E's students. However to be not be deterred, the class had changed tactics. Instead of searching as one cohesive unit, they were now split into small interchangeable teams of three and splitting Yuuei's large campus into quadrants in order to maximize search efficiency.

Two searchers per one sensor was their party formation. Following this, it was Iida and Midoriya with Kouda. The quiet boy using a small army of squirrels and an armada of birds to scour the area. Even with the drafted army Kouda brought about, and the extremely effective mobility quirks that Midoriya and Iida had, nothing still came up.

 _You guys find anything yet?_

Nope. Jirou has one ear on the ground and one ear in the air, and still nothing.

Midoriya sighed at Urakaka's text. She was with Asui and Jirou, and even with their combined quirks, were unable to find the middle school students, as they were told. Another explosion and another loud scream that made several of Kouda's birds, and Kouda himself, shake in fright.

Midoriya was about to call out to calm Kouda down, before he felt intent from behind him. A dark chill ran down his spine before he activated his full cowl and leapt upwards. A small updraft of dust sprouting from where he leapt, and served to mask the figure moving through it. A flash of dark green was what Midoriya saw before it disappeared through the trees once more.

"Midoriya! We've located one of them!" Iida saluted with gusto before breaking into a sprint after the figure. Midoriya followed him in hot pursuit, with several of Kouda's birds and squirrels close behind the two. Kouda himself did his best to follow the trails his animals made.

They were going deep into one of Yuuei's botanical gardens, somewhere near the second year's buildings. It's large oak and pine trees nearly obscuring the light, and what limited light that was let through, fed a dense undergrowth of bushes and natural growth. Vines and lines of ivy ran along the trees and ground, with gnarled roots making footing more than difficult for Iida.

Iida and Midoriya stopped when they realized they had lost sight of the figure they presumed to be one of the twenty seven students they were trying to find. With the low light and disorienting terrain, the figure seemed to disappear before their eyes.

"We know that one of them is here," Midoriya noted to Iida. The other student understood and took out his phone. Already he was sending texts to those who's zones were closest to their current positions; namely the Ashido-Sero-Satou team and the Aoyama-Mineta-Shouji team. Both were nearest to them, but not close enough to be in immediate aid.

"Midoriya, I have messaged the-" Iida didn't get to speak no further as something seemed to wrap around his leg and drag him back. There was a split second of shock and horror on his face before he was dragged into the depths of the forest. "MIIIIDORIIIIYAAA!" Iida scream grew faint as he pulled further and further away. His hands grabbing the earth, creating marks where his fingers were dragged through the dirt.

Midoriya would have leapt to his friend's aid the moment he saw the binding around Iida's ankles, had a some sort of ivy-rope material not wrapped around his own leg and pulled him off his feet and upwards. He saw the ground get further for a second before his instincts kicked in and he used Full-Cowl to break the thin binding and landed on his feet. There was no sign of Iida, his scream ceased once Midoriya had landed back on his feet.

"Iida!" No response. Midoriya bit his lip and tried again, this time he had less confidence however. "I-Iida?"

The forest grew more eerie than before, the ambiance... Unsettling towards the young hero. Normally Midoriya would not be called a coward; he had faced off against more professional villains than most pro-heroes, had come face to face with the leader of the Villain Alliance a number of times, and had been in the presence of All-For-One. He had faced them with a rational head and full courage, knowing full well that he could die but still preserving beyond that fear.

But now, in this forest inside Yuuei's grounds, something unaccountable slithered in and around the shadows. Dark images flashed in the corners of his eyes and just out of his periphery.

Run! Hide! Tiny parts of his mind screamed at this almost primal force that surrounded him. Midoriya was used to facing villains, loud boisterious people who's pride and trust in their abilities made them forgo the ideas of stealth, surprise, and ambush. They always underestimated him and his friends.

He had never once faced trained assassins however…

A hand reached for his shoulder and he turned around and nearly gave Kouda a ten percent punch simply out of fright.

"Oh, Kouda, t-there you are," Midoriya breathed as his voice tittered on the edge between rational thinking and panic. Kouda however seemed to be in a mental state worse than Midoriya, sweating and twitching nervously as he looked around him.

Midoriya tried to not let Kouda's fear infect him. However he couldn't stop all of it from affecting his mind and his heart.

 _Thumpthumpthumpthump._

Then everything went still. Kouda, Midoriya, the animals, the trees, everything. Time seem to freeze - No, to slow as a shadow rose up from the ground below Kouda. A figure with a featureless face and an aura of death arose behind Kouda before he collapsed, eyes growing white and face slack as he became a boneless mass.

Midoriya turned to the presence behind him. His heart beating at racehorse speeds as his flight or fight response went full on fight. Full Cowl blasted to his current maximum of seven point five percent, energy and strength accelerating his strength and his mind.

Then a crash flat lined it all. A white hot flash in front of his eyes that muted everything and made everything become devoid of all color. Then a loud piercing noise that rang his ears as his vision grew hazy as his legs buckled underneath. One For All being the only reason Midoriya stayed as awake as he did, and he saw something that would be branded in his mind until the end of days.

A small serene smile.

 **-1-**

Bakugou Katsuki was not having a good day. First off, it was a Tuesday. Fuck Tuesdays, they're just second Mondays. Secondly, it was hardly the start of the day before some random blond girl appeared out of nowhere and STANDING ON HIS HEAD. He would've caused a small nuclear melt down to be offended had she not teleported away, WITH HIM ALONG FOR THE RIDE!

Then he found himself in the middle of a group of kids around his age, maybe a year younger. They all stared at him as he was trying to figure out who to blow up first, only for a large yellow tentacle guy to tell the girl, "Nakagami" or something, to take him back. And guess what, another girl latched onto him before they arrived back at the classroom.

Bakugou could keep his temper. Yeah, he was a calm collected hero. He didn't bat an eye when he was abducted, he could keep his head calm in any-

"FUCKING ROCKS DIE!" Another loud explosion was heard as a small cluster of rocks that made him stumble was reduced to smithereens. The two others whom were with him, Kirishima and Tokoyami, gave him the wide berth as the picked up debris of his explosion made fragments fly in all directions.

"Found anything?" Kirishima looked towards the beaked hero as Dark Shadow roamed through the shaded outcrops of rocks. They were in the ruined simulation room, the Unforseen Simulation Joint, after hearing the reports of movements in the area, they sprinted over to investigate.

No word yet has come in about the location of the Midoriya-Iida-Kouda team. The only sign of them ever being there was the gouged earth made by Iida's fingers when he was pulled.

"Nothing. Like shadows in the night." Kirishima gave his classmate a tense smile, that last part a little unnecessary towards their situation, but if it helps him sleep at night. Kirshima crashed through a cement wall, after hearing scuttling, to see only a plastic bag caught on a rebar.

"Die!" Another explosion was heard. Kirishima sighed.

"Man, that guy has a lot of anger."

"Tell me about it. He brings the term short fuse to a whole nother level." He sent a lopsided smile to the person next to him. Her voice washed over him as he felt himself rela-

Kirishima leapt up in surprise. His eyes widening as he stared at the rather buxom girl sitting cross legged next to him. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail as she stared at him with friendly eyes and smile.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." Kirishima felt himself sway on his feet. Her voice, it was like a melody. One which seemed to lull him to a deep slumber. He struggled to keep his eyes opened, his quirk was being deactivated without his concentration. "Just go to sleep now. Everything is going to be fine."

"KIRISHIMA!" A rush of darkness in front of vision was the precursor to his body being violently pulled back. The sudden change in position snapped his eyes opened as Tokoyami pulled the two back a safe distance away.

"Thanks for the save!" Kirishima grinned before he reactivated his quirk. The girl pouted before standing. "Who are you people!"

"Nobody special," the girl replied with a smirk before falling backwards out of the ruins. The two rushed to peer over the edge, only to find no sign of her.

"Wow! It's like a stand!" Another voice, more hyper than the last, was heard and the two stood in the gaze of two other kids. One had a pair of thick rimmed glasses on his face and some sort of weird contraption, a coiled spring with several sticks within it. The other was a girl who looked at Tokoyami with wide eyes.

"It's like we're in a manga!"

"Nope, not 2-D enough." The glasses boy remarked before he threw the coiled spring and sticks on the ground. Tokoyami rushed Dark Shadow to grab it, only for it to explode in a shower of sparks and light. The quirk let out a pained scream while Kirishima and Tokoyami were likewise blinded. When the light subsided, Kirishima was too slow to react to the large boy who tackled both of them off the ruins.

Tokoyami let out a squawk as his back slammed against the hard ground, the wind knocked out of his lungs. Kirishima's hardened skin made some of the impact staved a little, while the boy on top of them rolled away. A rope was looped around Tokoyami's ankle before he was pulled away. Another would have gone around Bakugou had he not kicked it away, and threw the large boy off of him.

"What are you made of?" The boy growled as he stood. Kirishima sent him a devilsh smirk.

"The fires of manliness!"

"Oh yeah? Let's see if it can put them out!" The two charged headfirst into each other. Their noggins knocking against each other without either flinching. Arms were wrapped around each other's shoulders as a show of strength was made, using brute force alone to gauge their other's strength and throw them off.

Kirishima made for a knee to the stomach, only for the boy's foot kick his leg back. With only one foot to balance, the other boy turned them both and threw Kirishima. However Kirishima's hold was hard as he dragged the boy with him.

Both broke through a cement slab before the boy had his arms wrapped around Kirishima's throat in a vice like anaconda. Normally such things weren't possible, his skin able to repel most attacks. However this boy's strength broke through his quirk's defense, making him let out a choked gasp. In a last difch effort, he tried to slam his fists in the boy's side. He got a pained growl for his efforts.

"Tentacles moving at mach speeds hurt worse," the boy grinned before squeezing even. Kirishima's vision grew dark. His body and lips feeling numb before his fluttering eyes shut.

"Alright. Five down. T-"

"Die!" A large explosion sent Terasaka flying off to the side. He let out a shout of pain when his back crashed through two walls. He tumbled several times before being stopped by another wall, his body cresting a mold in it. He didn't think about how he survived, but more on the fact that what hit him, hit like a truck.

He peeled himself off the concrete as a hand grabbed his face.

"Finally grabbed one you fucks!" Bakugou growled. Terasaka sneered at him from the grip he had on face. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"No!" Terasaka sneered before he ripped open his jacket and his hands wrapped around two cylinders. Strapped to his chest was what could only be identified as flash bang grenades. Bakugou's eyes widened before Terasaka pulled the pin.

"Fucking sh-" He got no further as the canister exploded in a flash of blinding light. Tersaka let out his own roar as the light seared his eyes, and Bakugous blindly made an explosion in a vain attempt to minimize its effect. However the impact was enough to disorient him.

"Get him!"

"Grab him!"

"Use the stun gun!"

Bakugou's ears flicked towards the sound of voices, intent on attack when he felt a presence get close. Then his mind connected that last comment.

 _Wait, stun gu-Uwahdhwkdhf!_

Bakugou let out a pain filled shout as he felt volts of electricity arch into his system. It felt like Kaminari's shock, however while his was in an area, he felt the shock originate at his back and spark everywhere in his body.

Smoke came from his body before he felt himself get tied up. From his hazy vision, Bakugou saw only hazy images seemingly blending in with the surrounding urban ruins. He made a vague recollection how fast everything occurred.

These guys weren't standard people. Even pro heroes would have issues trying to catch these guys down, at the very least Bakugou thought he injured one of them enough.

With that satisfying thought in mind, Bakugou used the last of his strength into raising his two fingers and looking up at his captors with unrelenting eyes.

"Fuck you."

"Oh aren't you a darling," Nakamura smiled before Bakugou's eyes closed. "Yo Terasaka, you alright?" She turned to look at the large boy lay on his back while breathing deeply.

"Yeah. Just, real tired. Puah..." The front of his uniform was a mess of blasted off cloth, despite the flak it was meant to be. Half of his black shirt was singed off to reveal a bruised torso that seemed to begin to already rapidally fade despite the extensive damage.

"No rest for the wicked Terasaka," Hazama smirked before she nudged him eith her boot. The youth growled as he rolled onto his feet, growling when he moved to fast for his body to handle.

"Don't you think this was a little too much?" Isogai asked as he saw how tied up and bound Bakugou was. There were ropes, vines, a gag, and even some sort of metal hand buffs binding his wrists and ankles.

"Nope, he's most dangerous of our pursuers," Takeyabashi remarked as he pushed his glasses up. "I don't know why, but it seems that I have a strong notion that this person is most likely the one who'd defeat us and considering what he did to Terasaka-"

"Still here!"

"All chances for his escape need to be negated," he finished. Terasaka picked Bakugou with some strain while Isogai and Maehara did the same with Kirishima.

"Someone call Nagisa and Karma and tell them we got three more."

"Am I going to be the only one to question how we still have cell phone service?"

"Nope."

 **-2-**

There was a girl with lavender hair and wearing some sort of school seifuku. She walked rather stiffly, as if unused to her body. She wore shoes or other sort of footware, and yet seem to be more curious than in pain when she walked over cement fragments.

However despite her oddity, she herself wasn't much different than the others around her. People with scales, other had clawed hands or feet, and some had wings spreading out of their back. Many more had other oddities sprouting or encompassing their body, and those that looked normal didn't seem to mind at all that there were people who looked far from human near them.

It was deeply vexing for her, most people didn't do well when it came to adversity.

"Excuse me miss." She turned to face a police man, his head not human but that of a praying mantis. She blinked, her only sign of looking surprised. "Are you lost by any chance?" She thought for a second, gauging the pros and cons within a single nano second, before she smiled brightly.

"Yes Mister Police Officer, I do not know where I am."

"Well Miss, you're in Mustafa, a city near Tokyo. Did you get off at the wrong station? I could lead you back if you want—"

"No need Mister Officer, I am not lost anymore. Thank you for your concern however!" She sent the insect man's head a beaming smile before going on her way. The policeman smiled, well in this day and age, oddity was the norm. Walking around without any shoes? Well, who knows.

Ritsu knew to keep a low profile, however she couldn't help but marvel at what was presented with her. After Itona had freed her from the confinement of his cell phone, she had plunged headfirst into the largest and freest flowing digital landscape which she could enter, that which is the internet.

She was only vaguely surprised at her ability to enter the internet here, an AI, especially one as advanced as herself, would could easily navigate and find a way through a normally junk laden landscape. And likewise, it became easy for Ritsu to locate and identify where her original containment case.

It has been flown aside from where the original impact crater of class 3-E's entrance into this universe, and landed in an abandoned construction yard. Once she located and secured the sanctity of her original host matrix, she reentered it, and discovered a miraculous change.

From the large cumbersome blackbox built by her Norwegian creators and then modified by Korosensei later, came a more compact and pleasing matrix. Then she learned that while her opitical capabilies had lessened to extend, Ritsu had come to discover that her other senses, touch and hearing, had been enhanced. More so, two more physical senses were added, smell and taste.

Ritsu had a body, very much like her computer generated avatar. When she first opened her eyes after reuploading herself back in, all of her senses awakened at once and she nearly suffered a sensory overload times a thousand. Information couldn't be processed by her fast enough to keep up with constant stream of the five sensory senses; taste and smell completely overpowering her initial AI subroutines and she had to do a soft reboot of each system of her new form, not just of her senses, but every iota of her external, internal, and digital form.

For the first minute, all she could do was wiggle her fingers and toes, and she found herself enraptured by that feeling alone. When she touched her fingers together, she nearly screamed at the sensation of the pads rubbing against each other felt like.

There were no human words to describe the sensation of what she felt, for her outer dermis was not metal as per usual, but a synthetic epidermal layer comparable to human flesh. She had skin, and by the way she moved her arms after thirty minutes, muscles fibers and ligaments running over what could be only described as wiring that roboticists and biomechanics would salivate over. She did not have bones, at least not a calcium based variety, rather her bones were of a synthetic compound very much like a magnesium-silicon alloy. Hard, yet extremely light, like aluminum.

When she analyzed her weight, she was aghast to learn she was around one hundred and ten pounds, or fifty kilograms. At least a fraction of her initial "black box" weight.

When the wind blew by, her mind went in a fray as she felt tremors run up and down her vertebral column, her own spine. She had gotten a cold chill. What's more, her hair, a synthetic weave much like colored wigs, flowed gently along the wind. She marveled at everything the world presented to her, from the feel of dirt under her feet, to the cold tinge with spread from her fingers, to the feeling of having a breathing subroutine, yes breathing was its own subroutine now, that she almost didn't realize she was naked.

Her bare flesh was very much like the young girls in her class; pale, smooth, toned after a year of training to kill a creature who moved at mach speeds. She even had breasts, certainly larger than Kanade's, but smaller than Yada's, certainly putting her in the same range as most of her classmates. Her waist was petite as well, and at her height, she was taller than Nagisa still. More so looking lower, Ritsu knew distinctly that her body was now female in make, but what as that strange heat which pooled on her body, namely on her cheeks and ears. A system overheat?

She looked around and found a Kunugigaoka's girl's uniform, a spare she normally kept in a storage space in her black box. It was laying on the floor, however only having some dirt on it. She easily brushed it off before putting on, distinctly noting there was no under garments for her to wear to accompany it. The breeze continued to blow, so Ritsu used her hand to keep her skirt down.

So that's how Ritsu found herself walking around Mustafa city, for marveling the sights, sounds, smells, and tastes of this new world. She giggled as she felt the warm asphalt on her feet, and she felt something react as she smelled the aromas of bakeries, restaurants, and cafes.

Then she let her mind connect to the flow of the network, using its wide infrastructure to locate her last known whereabouts, Itona's cellphone. After less than a nanosecond of searching, Ritsu found her destination, Itona was at a place called Yuuei High School, the world's number one hero academy. She found herself glossing over the second part as she made her way towards Yuuei. Easily bypassing the giant monster attack, small scale explosion, and armed robbery which attempted to interject themselves in her path.

After ten minutes of walking, Ritsu found herself at the frontest gates of Yuuei, the frontest gates being the horde of reporters wanting to bypass the school's often overzealous usage of security. Ritsu saw the reporters either get picked up and placed away by large robotic claws, be barred by a large metal gate, or a trap hole would open just as they thought they made it pass which was have them be raised up in another area further away from the gate.

The reporters barely noticed the teenage girl with lavender hair squeeze her way past them. Popping between two rather large cameramen, and ducking under the swinging arm of an overzealous reporter, Ritsu walked forward in a simple straight line.

It was only after the reporters noticed that none of the robot arms, trap doors, or even the large metal gate which appeared from nowhere attempt to stop her did they realize something was inherently wrong with the situation. Then they discarded that notion and thought that if that girl could make it through the traps, they could as well.

This thought was proven false as the robot arms, trap doors, and omniscient descending metal gate came to bare their path. They all cried about injustice and how the "public needed to know" and other half-truths like that.

Ritsu didn't really much care, she was only thankful that the traps only needed her to say please for her to make it through without trouble.

"Excuse me!" She rushed towards a rather hapharzard looking man with dark circles around his eyes. "Can you help me locate my friends?"

Aizawa stared with wide eyes, wondering how the Hell did a stranger make it into Yuuei. Then he recognize the student profile of the AI student that the teacher had given him and recognize the facial features.

"Sure… But first you should probably tell me who you are… And how you got through the school's defense measures..."

 **-3-**

Mineta was running, running for dear life. Running like the girl's had found his secret sizes chart and where out for his blood. Running because even at Yuuei, devils lurked under every shadow and behind every corner.

He had been in a group consisting of Shouji and Aoyama, bummed out that none of the girls would party up with him. However after a stiff glare from Jirou, Ashido, and somehow from Hagakure, he had wisely decided to hide behind Shouji as he and Aoyama made their way to a ruined city practice grounds.

It had been less than hour when they had received the first call in regards to the Midoriya-Iida-Kouda team radio silence. No one had heard from them after Kouda had messaged everyone they were in pursuit of the IDT's, or Inter-Dimensional Travelers.

The last they heard was a loud clap from Midoriya's phone before silence. The next foreboding thing occurred was the struggle heard from Tokoyami's cellphone.

After what sounded like the crack of a gun, the sound of Bakugou's explosion, and indiscriminate yelling, they were silenced. It became very apparent that the IDT's weren't the average middle school students. Far from it, when the harried report given by Ojiro as he was being chased through one of Yuuei's main grounds.

What happened was that the three had walked into a mud pit, a shallow one, but it was enough to wedge them up to their knees. Hagakure had been trying to pull herself free before a figure had risen out of the mud itself and pulled her down and away. There had been a collective shock before Ojiro immediately used his tail to create a strong push against the mud, flinging him out of the air with Kaminari in tow.

Both were sent sprawling away just as more figures continued to rise from the mud, their faces obscured from the dirt and grime, and all together a terrifying sight to behold. Kaminari attempted to shock them, however the electrical discharge he fired was diverted onto a metal plate, rigged and disguised to look like a sapling.

His eyes widened before they slowly began to fizz and fade into a look of complete and utter adledness as quirk warped away his thought process. Thumbs up and dopey grin was on his face as Ojiro could only stare in fear as the figures drew closer to them.

He made a grab for Kaminari, only for a smoke bomb to be thrown at Kaminari's feet and exploding in a pink and sweet-smelling cloud. Ojiro quickly covered his mouth and nose before using his tail to fan away the smoke, hoping that it wasn't some form of knockout gas.

When the mist dissipated, he was left alone in a field of dirt and mud. No sign of the figures, Kaminari, or Hagakure; just him. He found himself with a dry throat as the area around him grew unnaturally quiet.

Then the call went dead as everyone who had heard fell their fear skyrocket.

Now everyone was on high alert, and then, even then, many where dropping like flies. Uraraka had lost sight of Tsuyu after she had hopped onto a roof. Uraraka grew concerned enough to check for her, and she and Jirou found no trace of her on the roof. Then the sound of something collapsing was heard before the call cut off.

Ashido and her team were closests and were meant to check on them, with Mineta's group close behind them, before Mineta saw a hand descend from the branches overhead and snatched Aoyama from their sight. Muffles screaming and a panicked light beam was shot before the twinkling hero's sparkles were no longer visible.

Mineta and Shouji made moves to follow him up the trees before dark and malicious laughter filled the air accompanied by the insertion of red mist. The mist stung their eyes, making Mineta jump away as he tried to rub the irritation out of them. Shouji was less than lucky, his tentacles having several appendages as eyes made the irritation hurt tenfold as his extra eyes were subject to the burning irritation normally felt on two.

Blindly, the two separated in opposite directions of each other, unawares at the time. When the stinging finally subsided, Mineta came face to face with the feral grin of an oni.

"Hello there, don't mind me, I'm just here to pick some grapes."

The ear piercing scream that came from Mineta's mouth could be heard within two miles outside of Yuuei's walls. The demon only laughed as its large hand began to reach towards Mineta's head before he threw his balls. It made the demon's hands get stuck to a tree before he began to sprint away. The demon roared in grotesque fashion at what it would do if it could get its hands on Mineta.

 _I have to run! I have to get out of here! HELPMEHELPMEHELPME! SOME BODY SAVE ME!_

Mineta's legged pumped underneath him as he vaulted over the roots and rocks that threatened his path. He could hear the sound of rustling leaves and branches behind him, and felt the breath of the demon on his neck. He saw a light at the end of the overgrowth, and he felt his speed increase as sanctuary came to him.

Wait a second, do those trees look a little flat? Mineta could only question that for a second before his face hit a tree full on in the face, knocking himself out cold.

"Ah ha! I knew this would work!... Also can someone had me a Band-Aid? I'm starting to get a little light headed…"

"IS NO ONE GOING TO QUESTION HOW BLOOD IS MORE SUITABLE BODY FLUID THAN SPIT!?"

 **-4-**

A majority of class 3-E currently surrounded what could only be described as a discount Elsa's ice fortress, coined by Karma upon arriving on the seen. Using the ruins of a warehouse, the ice encrusted walls loomed with long shadows and a foreboding aura.

The last three hunters of IDT Class 3-E had now bunkered down after realizing that they were not only outnumbered, but the Junior High school students they were meant to "locate" weren't normal Junior High students and that they were systematically hunting down their hunters.

Todoroki created a large ice wall attempting to cage in both Chiba and Hayami, only for Hayami to grab Chiba and run up the ice wall that was made. When Rikido made an effort to punch it so the two would fall, China pulled a canister from inside his pocket, pulled a pin, and dropped.

When it fell right in front of Rikido, Sero attempted to pull him out of harm's way before the resulting "bang" and bright flash blinded and discombobulated the group. In their stupor, Maehara dropped from a balcony via rope around his waist before grabbing Rikido and using the stun gun on his neck. The resulting electric shock had rendered him unconscious and before any of his teammates could react, Maehara had grabbed him and was yanked back up and over the ice wall.

Todoroki had then made the executive decision to fall back and bunker down, grabbing both Ashido and Sero before high tailing it to a reasonably well together warehouse and freezing it. All of Class 3-E stared as the windows, walls, and holes were glazed over in a thick opaque ice shell.

"Ra-Ah!" Terasaka howled as he slammed his shoulder into the ice wall with no avail. He grounded his teeth as he prodded the joins and bones to make sure he didn't dislocate it. "What kind of bullshit is this!"

"Only Terasaka would try to bash through blue ice…"

"ITONA?!" Everyone turned to see the once disappeared student appear behind them, a look of apathy on his face. "WHERE WERE YOU?" Then their eyes went to the lavendered haired girl whom stood next him in a Kunugigaoka girl school uniform, a wide smile on her face as she waved at them all. "IS THAT RITSU!"

"Yes, hello everyone!" She beamed with Itona next to her, though almost nobody notice the fact that they were hand in hand.

"I was hanging out of a bathroom window before my grip slipped and Ritsu and someone elsecaught me," Itona explained with his usual indifference. "By the way, we should probably hurry with whatever you're all doing, I have a message to tell everyone else." Itona then went over to examine the large ice wall that Terasaka had foolishly tried to crash through. "This is at least a meter thick, did you think it would break?"

"Buzz off Robocop," Terasaka growled before he stood up. "No one else has any plan to get through this!"

"Nope."

"I used the last of my semtex."

"How and why did you even have that?"

"I planned on lacing it on a bento for Korosensei."

"Takeyabashi, you scare me sometimes…"

"Guys, back at hand. I really don't know how long Yada and Kanzaki can keep an eye on the others…"

"… _So are you two single?"_

" _Really dude, now?"_

" _Excuse me! Can I hurt him?"_

" _Go right ahead!"_

"Wait? Has anyone seen Nagisa or Karma?"

Meanwhile with the remnants of Class 1-A, they were in quite a pickle. Todoroki was using a less volatile flame in order to keep both Ashido and Sero warm whilst they hunkered down in the icy fortress. They knew that any help from their friends would not come, if the assumption that they were the last ones left where right.

"M-Maybe the teachers will come?" Sero chattered as he felt the chill creep into his bones.

"N-No, I-I tried c-calling All-Might, but he said we were on our own. Th-They have their own troubles to deal with," Ashido shivered as she rubbed her hands on her arms. A brooding look overcame Todoroki's face, a plan attempting to made.

However there were too many variables and too little information to work on. The Junior High students had quirks, but he had no idea what they were all were. More so, he could use his broad area of effect attacks in fear of hitting Ashido or Sero.

He should have saved Rikido, if just to keep one more person to help out. However Todoroki could not get over his failure at not foiling the capture of his classmate, brooding over that even more.

Both Ashido and Sero could see the literal darkened thoughts that plagued his mind, though neither had the energy nor the way to get him out of his stupor. Sero was about to say something before he let out a cough.

"Gah, what's the smell? It burns!" Sero, Ashido, and Todoroki all began to cough and choke as something seemed to burn their eyes, noses, and throats.

"Halfway, what exactly are you now?"

"My greatest dream…"

Todoroki looked to where the sound of voices came from to see two figures holding onto ice stalactites which hung overhead. One of the figures had a pair of goggles and a filtration mask over their nose and mouth, while the other was smiling evily as his body began to slowly to turn into a pale red gas. That same gas was flowing downwards, its weight making it sink and gather around the last remaining students of 1-A.

The gas masked figure leapt down from the stalactite now, landing without any harm despite the large drop. Ashido tried to make a half hearted attempt at attacking him, only for him to easily side step away hit her in the neck, the strike making her drop like a rock onto the ground for the other to grab with one arm and put on his shoulder. It seemed that the gas didn't affect the one who emitted it.

"Ne, Gender, you look really scary with that one. Maybe you should wear that when you go out, yeah?" Karma joked. His friend turned and Karma could envision the glare that was being sent his way and smirked in return. "Just saying, no one couldn't mistake you if your face is hidden."

Some sort of muffled reply came from Nagisa before hauling Sero over onto his shoulder. Then both boys turned to Todoroki who raised a hand up, intent on blasting both with a combination of fire and ice to create a pressure explosion, enough to clear the air but small enough to not seriously injure anyone.

However, before he could, Nagisa rushed towards him, dropping Sero in the process. In a flash, Todoroki found himself paralyzed as his senses went on overdrive and everything burned a thousand-fold because of the gas. His vision grew dark, but his mind was aware of being hauled up and carried away.

Muted voices and movement, that was all that Todoroki's disciplined mind could comprehend. A limbo between consciousness and unconsciousness he was in, unable to act but able to perceive how much of a colossal failure his action was.

His eyes opened to see that they had arrived at one of the less used training fields, a large dome facility that fell into disarray when people found little use for it. He was laid next to Bakugou, noting that while he wasn't bound by any means, Bakugou was tied in his entirety with even his mouth gagged and something written in marker on his forehead.

"Potty Mouth," Todoroki mouthed and repressed a smirk when Bakugou began to let out muffled profanities.

"Ah you're awake." Todoroki turned to see a girl with glasses and braids approach him. She was dressed in much of the same camouflaged fatigues that the two boys who knocked him out where so he was initially cautious. "Don't worry, we didn't mean to harm you like that." Todoroki remained silent and pointed at Bakugou. "Well… He's a special case."

"Understandable," he rumbled before being lead out of the room and into… A hastily erected den of some kind. Refuse forms of furniture had been retrofitted and reconstructed and set up in the room for the many denizens inside to rest on them from both Class 1-A and Class 3-D. No one else was bound, and it seemed instead of being hunters and hunted; they were acting like what they were, kids.

Todoroki was beyond confused.

"T-Todoroki!"

"Todoroki-san!"

Iida and Midoriya came running towards him now, a sense of relief washed over him as he saw that they weren't harmed. They both rushed him into a hug, where Okumura very quietly excused herself and walked away.

"I'm glad to see that you two are alright," Todoroki said when they got off of him. "After we heard the clap—"

"Ah, sorry that was my bad." Todoroki turned after he felt a presence seemingly materialize behind him. He turned on his heel to see Nagisa, now without his air filter over his face, standing behind him with a smile. "It's one of my techniques, and it's mostly painless."

"Ah… Is that what you did to me as well?" Todoroki asked, to which Nagisa smiled and nodded. "It was a… Very effective technique, uh…"

"Nagisa, Nagisa Shiota."

"Todoroki Shouto."

"And I'm Karma!" A third voice sang before the light smell of peppered air wafted in the air. Pairs of eyes turned towards Karma walking towards them, his sleeve still billowing that red smoke as he smirked. "Nice to meetcha halfie."

"Likewise…" Todoroki replied without even a glare. Karma only grinned ferally before being pulled away by Okuda.

"Don't mind Karma…" Nagisa sighed as Todoroki turned his gaze back towards him. "He's like that with… Well, everyone."

"I see…" Todoroki didn't really, but he hypothesized it was sort of like Bakugou's inability to not be vulgar and shout. "I must ask though, why exactly are we not…"

"Tied up and bound?" He nodded. "Well, initially, we were trying to find a way out of this place, but we weren't very successful at that. Then we tried to find a missing classmate, but then we were approached by some tired looking man to, uh, capture you." Todoroki's eyes quirked in confusion, and Nagisa chuckled. "Yeah, we had the same expression. He said that he didn't take our friend, but that your, uh, Principle said to put you guys through an exercise against unwinnable odds."

"It was a logical ruse!" Todoroki, and the entirely of Class 1-A, turned to Aizawa descend from the ceiling in his sleeping bag.

"Aizawa-sensei!"

"You know, that sounds a lot more respectable than Trashbag-san."

"Karma, really?"

Aizawa pretended to not hear that, and instead focused on his students. He noted that it took four of the Junior High students to drag Bakugou out of where he was and plop him down between Kaminari and Iida.

"Right, well, thank you students from another world for complying with the wishes of our fickle Principle," Aizawa commented looking towards the Class 3-E students, a bow from the neck and above. Then he turned back to his students. "This was a stress test set forth by Principle Nedzu in regards to the handling of extreme situations and insurmountable odds. I and the rest of the faculty of Yueei had some inklings towards their ability, however we were… Unsuspecting of how one sided this exercise would be."

"This was a test?" Iida and Yaoyorozu asked with trepidation. A nod from Aizawa made both turn slightly pale.

"Yes, though failure was expected from the start. And as much as this was a test set forth by Priciple Nedzu, this was also an excersize of powers for the Junior High students, once we got in touch with your teacher, one Korosensensei."

"Is Korosensei alright?" Aizawa looked to see that the green hared girl, Kanade, had spoken.

"Yes, by his account, most of his previous energy has been revitalized. However there is a… Surprise, waiting for you when you see him once more." He noted the room get quickly tense upon his announcement and quickly moved to placate any rising fears. "There's nothing fatal or dangerous about this surpsise, rather he said it was purely "aesthetical" in regard to how he's changed." Regardless of his reasonings, they all still looked dubious.

"It's alright class." All of the Junior High students turned to see another figure appear out of the shadoes. While Class 1-A students where rather confused as to why a suited serious faced man with a rather aggressive set of spiky black hair seemed to make these Junior High students relax, Aizawa was thankful that Karasuma appeared as he did.

There's a reason why he's a high school teacher, albeit one for Heroes, and not a Middle School teacher.

"Are you alright Karasuma-sensei?"

"Where did you go?"

"Is Bitch-sensei alright?"

The older man waved them all down, urging them to sit before he turned to Class 1-A. Before they could think their opinions, he bowed deeply, reaching a sharp ninety degrees before speaking.

"I deeply apologize for any excess of injuries and trauma my students might have done to you all." They were all speechless before he righted back up.

"He's really handsome…" Mina whispered to Hagakure, who despite being invisible, was nodding her head.

"Right." Aizawa then pulled himself out of the sleeping bag and stood slouching next to Karasuma. "Now that this little test concocted by Principle Nedzu and Korosensei is over, we are to go back. There is news for all parties involved, both Class 1-A of Yuuei and the Class 3-E of Kunugigoaka Junior High School."


End file.
